Growing Up Rogue
by NOOO COULSOOON
Summary: Hartley has been left in the Rogue's care how will Hartley cope? How will the Rogue's cope? Let's find out! Rated T due to later chapter, nothing graphic, but just to be safe.
1. Age 6

**AN: **Man this took me longer than I had hoped. So much crap kept getting in the way, sixth form, work, not really writers block but just didn't have the motivation to write this. Anyway sorry for the late update, but this is the follow on story of Pint Sized Pied Piper, about Hartley growing up in the Rogue's care. Hope you enjoy the first chapter, I do hope to make the other chapters longer.

* * *

Growing Up Rogue Chapter One:

Age 6

James lay snoozing on the sofa, a comic covering his eyes, he was in protest of getting up at 7am and going to do a heist, all so they could get back in time for Hartley's birthday party. Of course James would love to be at Hartley's birthday party, but why no just not do a heist? Was that so illogical?

"James move your arse or else!" Len barks, Hartley and Innus following Len around like two lost puppies, one literally being a puppy, James raised an arm dismissively and allowed it to fall to the floor. With puppyish charm Innus pounced on it and bit James. James yelps, bolting upright as a string of curses leave him mouth and Innus bombs away whimpering.

"Innus!?" Hartley calls as he runs after his dog. Len silently counts to ten, at five he has to start again as Lisa came into the room and yelled at James to watch his language. Len watches as James finally relents and gets ready, still not seeing why they had to do a heist on Hartley's birthday.

Hartley and Innus were dropped off at the Garrick's home. Joan and Jay happy to care for the boy and the puppy for a couple of hours.

The heist goes smoothly... at first.

"Great going guys! Just perfect. Now we'll never be back in time for Hartley's birthday party!" Trickster yelled to the cell opposite his which currently held Captain Cold, Heatwave and Captain Boomerang. He was sharing his cell with Weather Wizard and Top. "I said we shouldn't go on a heist! Who goes on a heist on their child's birthday?!"

Golden Glider was in an empty cell next to the Tricksters. An officer was stood leant against the wall shaking his head. "Poor kid, I know how he feels. My parents were villains, think they came to my birthday party once. I just stopped hoping they would." The officer comments.

"Don't act like you know what's the best all the time James!" Top pushes James out of the way to glare at the officer. "And who asked your opinion?" He grumbled. The officer shrugged, not giving anymore of an answer, annoying the Top.

"I'm with James." Heatwave admitted. He had been since the idea was brought up. Captain Boomerang groaned from the bunk he was laid on, as he had decided to argue with a car during their heist. Captain Cold had no sympathy for someone who allows himself to get run over while making an escape from the police. "I believe Digger agrees with James too." Heatwave adds.

"I don't care who agrees with James! It was his fault we were caught in the first place. How do you get run over when you're in a group of brightly clad villains?!" Len demanded.

"It's not like it was James or even Rainbow Raider." The Top pointed out, letting his head rest against the bars of the cell. Rainbow Raider had joined them a little while after last christmas and hadn't taken part in the heist that lead to this predicament. "If it were Rainbow Raider then you simply need to ask how he got hit. The driver would have to be blind."

James turned to the Top. "There's a movie with that in it, a deaf guys telling a blind guy when to turn and such like." Top thinks for a few seconds, trying to remember if he's seen that movie or not. "It's called something like, um, what's that thing with the monkeys covering their eyes and ears?"

The officer smiles. "'See no evil, hear no evil' is the name of the movie. It's a classic. The monkey one also has one that covers it's mouth, which is speak no evil." He informs, seemingly enjoying the conversation.

"Oh, That movie!" Top grins. "Been a long time since I saw that." Mark who was currently reading a day old newspaper, looked up at the two he shared the cell with. He mutters 'idiots' under his breath and then turns the page of the paper over.

"Can we get back to more pressing matters like how the hell are we going to let Hartley know we're sorry?" Lisa leant against the wall that joined the cell she was in to the one Trickster, Weather Wizard and Top where in.

The office rolled his eyes. "Shouldn't that be _IF_ you can." He shook his head and as he walked past when another officer called out to him, he _accidentally_ dropped the keys to their cells on the rug, so it gave little more than a soft 'thud', one that could be unheard if someone is yelling.

The group near enough to see what he did stared in shock.

"... Let me guess there's gonna be a snag." Len grumbled as he reached to grab it, but found it was out of his reach. "For Fuc-"

"_Leonard Snart language!_" Is Lisa's hiss. James tried as well, nearly dislocating his shoulder in the process. He bit back his string of curses for fear of punishment. Weather Wizard watched them, then pushed James out of the way and grabs the mop beside the cell door and pulls the keys towards him.

"Show off." Is James grumble as he sulcks, crossing his arms. With a smug smile Mark unlocks the door and goes to do the same for the others.

Oddly enough none of the officers batted an eyelid as the group of brightly clothed villians made their escape out the front of the police station.

Hartley and Wally were running about the park, where a few tables have been covered with green paper table cloth. Innus and Mikil were running circles around the two boys. Other children from the neighbourhood were around. Len, Lisa and Roscoe were the first to arrive, freshly changed and carrying a bag full of presents, James was next grumbling slightly under his breath until the boys asked for James to show them a magic trick. Mick and Mark arrived not long later with a very grumpy Digger in a wheelchair, once Hartley saw Digger he made a worried noise and rushed over to him.

Roy turns up much later, in all his clashing glory, it was a sunny day so he was still wearing his visor. Which improved his eyesight none. Hartley had yet to really get to know Roy, but he still greeted him happily.

The presents were opened, the candles put out and on the way home there was off tune singing accompanied by howling, except Hartley who was perfectly in tune. Once back the presents were either put away for now or Hartley was busy playing with them. Later that night Hartley asked James to read to him and James did, until they both fell asleep.

All in all it was a good day when alls said and done.

James yawned as he woke halfway through the night with a hitler mustache and penis on the side of his face and moved the story book to reveal the sleeping Hartley. James, once seeing the state his face was in groaned, Hartley cradled in his arms, taking Hartley to his bedroom. Once he placed Hartley to bed he placed the book on the bookcase and whispered a goodnights to the rats.

James decided he'd wait until morning to wash the marker off, after all it had been a tiring day. Then Innus came charging into James' room and curled up beside the male, Hartley walking in tiredly after him. Once Hartley clambered onto the bed and snuggled down to sleep.

James smiled, well he couldn't complain. After all who could not help but love little Hartley? Innus... was a different story, sometimes loveable, other times an annoyance of a furball.

But James would not have them any other way. None of them would ever want to change them.


	2. Age 10

**AN: **So the second chapter finally, sorry for the wait, my main weakness lately has been video games(which oddly enough don't in the way of my school work, I suppose that is for the best though). So what madness is to ensue? Let's find out!

* * *

Growing Up Rogue Chapter 2:  
Age 10

Hartley sat, Innus at his feet, on the floor of his room. It was a small room, but all the rooms in the house were. It was painted a mint green, the floor was wooden, a light yellow in colour and a light blue shag rug lay in the middle of the room. His bed had a music note duvet cover on it with matching pillow cases and a green under sheet.

On the wall there was a window, that overlooked the park, there was a shelf full of pictures and toys. On the adjoining wall there was a bookcase against it and opposite that there was his rat cage. Innus and the rats were... Not so friendly. The rats had attacked Innus as they felt he'd put his nose out of join, the rats were jealous of the relationship between Hartley and Innus.

Hartley was listening, straining to hear the adults two floors down from him, they were discussing about a holiday. As a family. Hartley was eager to hear where they were going, but they were whispering and even though Hartley's hearing was as sensitive as before, due to the implants growing back at the age of seven. He had been in discomfort as his ears had hurt, it had been a constant pain for a few weeks then one day he woke up and he could hear perfectly. Uncle Len had been the only one home at the time, and he panicked like hell. Taking Hartley straight to the Doctors, yet they said there was nothing wrong, if you ignored that non-organic implants had grown back.

Hartley had often compared the pain before they grew back to having someone cut into his ears, which was the most concerning thing for the adult, until the implants grew back that is. He overheard his dad saying it may be a 'phantom pain'. However his mum had shot him down with a 'don't be silly'. Uncle Digger and Mark took him and cousin James for ice cream after, but they kept telling Jame that he wasn't getting any as he was too old.

Hartley saw a picture on the side the other day he hadn't noticed before. It was of a young adult, Hartley thinks it was a boy but they had long hair and was slim so it was hard to tell. The person was dressed in green with white polka dots. They was glaring daggers at cousin James who was grinning dressing all in blue and yellow, a water balloon in one hand. The glaring person was soaked through, obviously they had been the target of James' prank or assault whichever.

Hartley doesn't know what to think of the person, he's never seen him before, yet they seems familiar. He had asked his new uncle Roy, who had paused in his babbling about art and unimaginative arses, not that Hartley thought bottoms could be imaginative. Roy studied the photo long and hard, before turning and calling for uncle Len and his mum and dad.

The three had not known what to say to Hartley, they had told him it wasn't someone he would need to worry about, but Hartley was sure he knew the person. Maybe he didn't, it could be his imagination.

Hartley was doing well at school, he excelled in all his subjects and made a load of friends. Him and Wally were still friends, Hartley being a good influence in the older boy. Mainly because Wally had grown slightly lazy in his early teenage years, not so much for exercise but school work.

Innus picked his head up and wagged his tail as he heard approaching footsteps, Hartley knew it was uncle Digger, as he was mumbling something about 'bloody mice' and 'bloody Walt Disney'. Hartley quickly propelled himself onto his bed and grabbed the music book he was studying at the moment, looking as if he'd been engrossed by that and not the conversation the adult had been having.

Digger opened the bedroom door and saw Hartley on his bed and Innus charging towards him. "Dow-" was all he got out as the five-year old husky tackled him to the ground. The commotion caused Len to call a snickered 'Good boy, Innus'. "Off!" Digger growled as he pushed the powerful dog off him and stood. Inns worried around him, waiting to be given a treat, because of Len's call he believed he deserved one.

"Innus heel." Hartley ordered and Innus obeyed. He bombed onto the bed beside Hartley and sat next to him. "Stay, Innus." Hartley petted the dog's head and then turned to Digger. "Sorry, Uncle Digger, what did you need?" He asks.

Digger gives the dog a cautious look before stepping into the room. "Just wanted to tell you to pack up some clothes and stuff, we're heading on a little trip." Digger said no more and left to probably start packing himself. Hartley eased himself off his bed and sorted through his drawers for clothing he wanted to wear while away. Once he had filled the suitcase that was under his bed with mostly essentials and a few non-essential things he zipped it up.

He took it to the bottom of the stairs and went back to his room to wait. Once everyone was ready, Roy had wanted to stay behind to be able to focus on his artistic skills while there were no 'colour blind, unimaginative imbeciles' to which Digger called Roy a 'hypocrite'. Innus had simply growled at Roy and huffed as he lay down in the boot for the whole ride he behaved himself and stayed relatively quiet.

It took them what felt like to Hartley forever, but finally they arrived at their destination, Disney Land in Florida. Hartley was wide-eyed as they took him through the centre of the amusement park. He had never been to such a place and he loved it.

On the first day, Digger ended up going with him in the haunted house and being more scared than Hartley. Len helped Hartley try to pull the sword from the stone. Though it was Hartley who pulled it out in the end. Being crowned King by Merlin and having his picture taken. Mark took Hartley round the maze and got lost. Lisa took Hartley to the shops and Roscoe managed to loss Hartley on the Merry-go-Round. Roy got into an argument with the person in the Pluto costume and Innus then bite the persons tail. James, not to be outdone, declared a food fight on half the cast of beauty and the beast. After a long day they all settled into their beds in the hotel rooms and Innus slept in a kennel near by for the night.

For the next three days they had fun in there, then they left for home, with good memories and silly photos to remind them of this day.


End file.
